DESCRIPTION This is a competing continuation application for a research training program for postdoctoral trainees in digestive diseases as well as for predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees in nutrition. This program's overall goal is to continue to provide scientific training for trainees in order to prepare them for careers as independent investigators. The majority of candidates for the postdoctoral training program in digestive diseases and nutrition will have the M.D. degree and will have completed residencies in internal medicine or pediatrics as well as have completed their first-year training in clinical gastroenterology, hepatology, or nutrition. For the postdoctoral training, a smaller pool of candidates with Ph.D. degrees in physiology, biochemistry, molecular biology, pharmacology, and nutrition will be considered. Candidates for predoctoral training in nutrition will have Bachelor of Science degrees in the biological sciences with or without additional master's degrees in biochemistry, physiology, or nutrition. Candidates for postdoctoral training will be selected by an Executive Committee composed of the Principal Investigator, the two Co-Principal Investigators, the Director of the Clinical Gastroenterology (G.I.) and Nutrition Training Program, the Chairman of the Committee on Human Nutrition and Nutritional Biology (CHNNB), the Director of the Section of Pediatric Gastroenterology and Nutrition, and representative members of the training faculty. Candidates for postdoctoral training will be those applying for entry into the doctoral program in human nutrition and nutritional biology. The latter appointments will be made by the Executive Committee on the basis of recommendations by the CHNNB. The training will be carried out at the University of Chicago in the G.I./Nutrition Section of the Department of Medicine and in the Departments of Pathology, Pediatrics, Neurology, Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Pharmacological and Physiological Sciences. This application requests support for five postdoctoral trainees, the current number. It is aimed to use two positions for adult gastroenterologists, two for nutrition and one to support a pediatric gastroenterologists. Individuals holding Ph.D. degrees also may be supported. An increase in predoctoral trainees to four from the current level of two is requested.